


as you lie awake - hannibal nbc

by moonbxtch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also beverly katz lives because i said so, and there's another serial killer but it's actually not hannibal this time wow (or is it?), haven't decided a lot yet sorry but alana is my favorite so that's what we're fixating on today, idk kinda just a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbxtch/pseuds/moonbxtch
Summary: not complete!relatively short chapters, mainly alana rn because i really really enjoy her also we got a new serial killer!
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	as you lie awake - hannibal nbc

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh let me preface this by saying sorry i know this is pretty shit but if you happen to like it, i'm hannigr4m on tumblr!  
> uh feel free to give advice too sorry this is my first fic on here so i don't really know what to put in this anyways thanks for clicking and i hope u like it <3

i.

it was still dark out. in her bed, underneath mountains of pillows and blankets gifted to her that she swore to her mother she’d never use, alana bloom could hear the phone ringing, and she couldn’t help but hope that maybe, if she just rolled over, the whole world would just disappear.

wed, nov 5, 2016  
2:39 AM.  
2 missed calls.

the phone was ringing again.

“orono pd called. we’ve got another body.”

“already? we just pulled the girl two days ago.” 

“yup. this guy’s escalating, and fast.” 

“how bad?”

“it’s not good.”

as alana bloom rolled to flick on the bedside lamp, she tried to pushed back her frustration. “of course it isn’t. i don’t expect you’d be calling me if it were.”

"lana, no. it’s bad.”

“ok. so. tell me.”

“i’ll give you the briefing once you get up here-”

“jack. tell me.” alana cut the man off, but he just continued speaking.

“but you need to hurry. we need you here. orono sent out one of their guys to start on a partial profile, but he’s not you. no one is.”

“jack.”

“alana.”

“who else are you calling?”

“if you’re wondering whether i am asking for dr. hannibal on this case, yes, i am. but in addition to you. not as a replacement.”

“not hannibal.” 

there was silence a moment past what was comfortable, and an awkward tension grew in the lack.

“i wasn’t planning to, no”.

“you know you can’t keep him away from it forever. he’s going to want to return full-time eventually. he won’t allow you to continue sheltering him like this.”

“well, what type of person am i if i don’t at least try. he deserves that much from me. he deserves that much from all of us.”

“i’m not saying i don’t agree with you jack, it’s just who he is. you and i both know it.”

“yes. well. get here quickly, alana. please. 3 brook street. your flight leaves in 50 minutes.” 

the phone clicked, and he was gone.

alana sighed. stood her doorway, she looked back at her bed and longingly wished she could stay, even if just for a moment longer; she examined the dark room, the comforter, all bundled up where margot lay. she knew she’d be bitter with her if she left without saying something, but it was still the middle of the night, and she wanted to let her lover sleep; it was so rare to see her so peaceful, and alana wished to preserve that stillness. she got dressed and shut the door behind her gently, and started her coffee. she figured she could use about as much energy she could get for what she already knew she would have to do.

fifeteen minutes later, alana turned the key over and walked out of her fairfax apartment. it was not long to the nearest airport, maybe about a fifteen-minute drive considering the time of day. her mother used to tell her at this time of night, it was only the drifters, the criminals, and the hard-working still on the roads. alana wasn't sure how much she agreed with that; it was a different type of job that took a man from his wife and children, day in and day out for nearly ten years, with hardly any contact. coming home each evening well after midnight, leaving every morning in the early hours while it was still dark out. even under the ruse of "hard work", alana knew certain things about her parents were different from her other friends at school. she also knew, even as a child, her mother would never be able to admit it; she would never be able to tell herself where he really was, what he was really doing, all those late nights and early departures; when he finally left for good, it was almost a relief. at least now there could be closure. at least now there could be peace.

alana was 14 when the police knocked on her mother's door for the first time. when she was told to take her brothers upstairs, she didn't hesitate. when her mother asked her for help in the kitchen, she didn't refuse. she picked up the work her father had left behind and got a job, a real one. her father had left them behind long before he was found dead, drunk and alone and shot up with so many drugs she couldn't name half of. he had abandoned her long before he ran away and killed himself, leaving nothing but a note with a half-assed "i'm sorry". when she saw body at the funeral, she didn't feel anything. she didn't see anything but the man who'd left them, alone and afraid and helpless.

taking a sip of her coffee, alana tried to better wake herself. although the traffic was minimal, she was still pushing it. even fbi consultants still had to go through lines upon lines of security. although she'd gotten better at adjusting to the dead-of-night calls and late notice flights, it still unsettled her. she didn’t like to feel rushed. in the recent weeks, she’d become accustomed to keeping a bag with her at all times, ready to go at a moment’s notice. she’d found driving herself to the airport rather than taxi tended to be quicker, and she liked driving anyway. these things helped quiet her anxiety, but nothing would silence it completely.

she thought back to margot, still lying in their bed.

she wished they didn’t have to hide like they did. she wasn’t even sure what whatever they had was, but she didn’t like the dishonesty and betrayal that came with it. alana bloom was a private person, sure, but that didn’t stop the guilt from coming every time she had to pretend with margot in public. she knew it wasn’t really something she could control; the bureau didn’t really have the best history with homosexuality, and given margot’s situation, well, she could see the apprehension to the verger family. but she still hated it, and in her moments of anger and impulsivity, it was only ever margot herself who could calm her.

she should have left her a note.

as she pulled up to dulles international, alana took another sip of her coffee and checked the time. 4 AM sharp. she had 20 minutes. as alana bloom exited her car and grabbed her bags from the trunk, she felt uneasy, as if she was being watched. or followed. she shut the door. it was still dark out, and the fluorescent parking ramp lights were flickering, as though they were waiting to go out, daring her to stay in the lot a minute more and investigate.

and she would have, she thought to herself, if she hadn’t already been pressing her luck with security. if she hadn’t already been late, maybe, but she was, and so, one hand on her weapon, her bags in the other, alana simply quickened her pace, and hustled into the airport.

she had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if u liked it give me a follow @hannigr4m on tumblr!
> 
> i try to update daily but for sure mondays and fridays!


End file.
